Dear Father
by Livi-Love
Summary: An unsent letter from daughter to father.


**I'm not really a drabbly person, what with me not being able to explore characters very well. However, after writing 'Anger Management' and 'My Awesome TMNT Fanfiction', I think I need to remind myself what the characters are really like. I'm writing a more serious TMNT fanfic, and I don't really fancy having Raph thinking he's a walrus in it or something.  
**

**T! M! N! T! Does not belong to me!**

* * *

Dear Father,

I do not know why I am writing this, because I doubt you will ever read it. It is just… I have some things that I need to get off my chest.

Things have not been the same since you left us. I would have liked your departure to have been a peaceful one, but our enemies made sure that it was not. They made it slow and painful. I was with you on the battlefield and I longed to help you… to save you from your fate. I should have but I didn't. I let them do what they did to you, and you know what? Because of my foolish actions- because of my failure, I have lost you.

After that day, it was my duty to keep our clan together. I try, I truly do. I try to keep things the same, just like you would have wanted. In a way, things have been the same. We are all still together, just like before, however it is not comfortable. They do not like me. They do not say it out loud, but they blame me for what happened to you. They only obey me because you left me in charge. I have heard them talk about me. They say that I think I can replace you. I do not think that at all. I could never replace you. Their words sting. I can never be the master you were.

You were not just a master to me; you were my father. I was lying in filth when you came across me. You could have left me to die, but you did not. You took me under your wing and raised me.

You taught me to read so I could learn.

You taught me Ninjitsu so I could defend myself.

You taught me honour so I could make my own decisions.

That is what you told me, but it was not true, was it? Those were not your intentions.

You taught me to read so I was not an embarrassment.

You taught me Ninjitsu so I could fight your enemies.

You taught me 'honour' so I would believe what you did was right.

That day, the day you were exiled, it was as though I could see for the first time. I could see the lies I had believed and the blood on my hands. I realized that I had helped you leave not because I wanted you to kill the utroms. I had helped you leave because then I could stop living a lie. I had helped you leave because then Leonardo would be safe from your reach.

Do you know what you did to me when you caused me to stab him? I thought that I had killed him. You could never understand what he means to me. Not love... I think; he was more of a friend. The other Foot members were mostly nice to me, but I could see the loathing under their masks. Leonardo was the only person who saw me for who I was and accepted me. He always gave me a chance. He wanted me to turn away from you, and I wish that I had. But no. I was too foolish to see what his intentions were. I was looking through rose tinted glasses that I refused to take off. I did not wish to remove them, because then I would see what I had truly become.

After you left, I had to face the authorities. I had to lie so many times to get myself out of trouble. My name was in the papers. I was labelled a criminal. My reputation has improved since then, but it will never be the same.

I would like to move on, but I cannot. Everywhere I look, I remember. An old newspaper, a photograph, a manhole… I want the pain to go away.

It is the turtles' fault that this is happening to me. Why could they not just let you leave? I wanted them to be safe from you but all they did was ruin everything. I wanted to start afresh but they would not even allow me this. With you gone, I would have still been in charge of the Foot, but they would have been politer to me than what they are now, because you would return some day. They know you want me to be treated appropriately and what you would do to them when I told you about their behaviour. Now... there is a good chance you will not return, and they know that. If the turtles had not put their noses where they were not wanted, I would have been able to make peace with them until you came back. They are ungrateful.

Ungrateful!

Before, my life had been a lie, but it was a lie I could live in. It was a good lie. Now I have to live in the torturous truth I had been protected from.

I will get revenge on the turtles. They will suffer for what they did to us.

You may not have been the most ideal role model, but you were the only one I had ever had and without you, I would be nothing. I owe you my life and I will destroy those who tainted both of our existences.

Your daughter, Karai

* * *

**This is after Exodus and before Bad Day. I really like Karai as a character. She's cool. :)**

**EDIT: ... When she hasn't gone mad. Season 4 Karai... no. I don't like her too much. She's a stupid jerk.  
**


End file.
